Te odio
by Anyza Malfoy
Summary: No puedo, ver tus ojos, tu sonrisa, saber que nunca me odiaste, es tan doloroso saber que yo te quite la vida. Este fic participa para el reto "Una imagen, una historia" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


**Te odio**

Por **Anyza Malfoy **

Beteado por: **NirvanaBennet**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling

Este fic participa para el reto **"Una imagen, una historia"** del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

La historia está basada en el Fanart de **Kyla 79**, la Url donde pueden encontrarlo es: ** art/One-last-look-DH-spoil-sorta-60928027**

Fanart propuesto por: **Menyindir Minni**

* * *

"_**No muestro tu rostro sino el deseo de tu corazón"**_

(Inscripción del espejo de Oesed)

Odiar es un sentimiento fuerte de rechazo o antipatía hacia una persona o cosa cuyo mal se desea

Yo quiero odiarte…

Mirar tu sonrisa y ver en tus ojos esa luz que ilumina todo. Tú, que eras capaz de ver amor en todo, me miras con ese sentimiento que no soy capaz de corresponder.

¿Por qué nunca pude ser igual a ti? ¿Por qué yo busque más?

Aquella vez en que vi tu hermoso cabello rojo agitarse con el aire, y sentir en el aire tu risa cálida, me quede deseando más. Fue tan especial como mágico ver que eras igual a mí, que de tus manos salía ese poder que solo algunos tenemos la dicha de conocer.

Ver tu mirada asombrada cuando haces cosas que nadie puede –bueno, yo también puedo, pero no puedo decirte-; tu carcajada cuando logras sacar de ti parte de ese poder, logrando divertirte.

Anhelo acercarme, quiero compartir contigo muchos momentos y que juntos descubramos lo que podemos hacer; deseo que sepas que eres especial.

No eres mala como te hacen creer, eso no es verdad. Me molesta ver tus ojos tristes a causa de lo que te dicen, porque tú eres única; aun cuando sé hay muchas como tú, nadie se compara contigo.

No quise que las cosas fueran así; yo quería ser fuerte y hacerlo de frente, pero claro, nada es nunca como lo pensamos. Aun así me agrada saber que me miras, que existo para ti.

Son tan maravillosos los momentos que estamos juntos, que me permites acercarme a ti, que me dejas decirte todo cuanto sé.

Enseñarte mi mundo, decirte cuán especial me pareces, prometerte que algún día iremos con la compañía del otro y descubriremos muchas más cosas, soñar que iremos de la mano y que nada nos separará; hacerte sentir todas las emociones que tengo y todo aquello que seguiremos disfrutando juntos, siempre juntos…

¿Ese maldito sombrero que acaso no ve que tú deberías estar en la misma casa que yo?, que eres perfecta para las serpientes. No habría nadie mejor que tú en esta casa, a mí lado claro está.

Me molesta ver cómo los profesores te quieren por ser inteligente y capaz de tantas cosas; aquéllos que te alaban por ser buena persona con todos, aun conmigo. Que no juzgues mis compañías, aunque éstas siempre hablen mal de gente como tú. Saber que eres tan diferente de todas las chicas de la escuela, que ninguna se te parece.

Aborrezco ver cómo te miran los hombres, como se dan cuenta de algo que yo ya sabía, que eras la chica más linda y todos esos estúpidos que lo único que buscan es tu atención.

Pero odio saber que no eres igual a los de tu casa, que en verdad quieres ser mi amiga

Humillándome han provocado que diga las palabras que siempre a escondidas uso para la gente como tú, aunque nunca quise decírtelo, no quería que lo supieras, solo a escondidas era capaz de hacerlo.

No merezco que tus ojos derramen lágrimas por alguien tan estúpido como yo, que te herí sin ver cuánto daño te he provocado.

Maldigo desde ese momento al hombre que ha provocado nuestro distanciamiento, sé que es mi culpa; que fueron mis acciones, mis palabras y mis propias decisiones las que nos han separado. Pero no quiero aceptarlo, es más fácil decir que él es el culpable.

No puedo creer que ya creas en sus palabras, que le permitas mirarte, que dejes que se acerque a ti. No puedo creerlo. No cuando sabes que alguien como él nunca cambiará.

¿Por qué no me has hecho caso y te has alejado de él? ¿Por qué dejas que te invite y te regale cosas cursis? Tú no eres de esas… ¿o sí?

Eres tan tonta que te has dejado envolver, le has permitido entrar en tu vida, dejas que te toque y te acaricie. Eres una tonta que no sabe cómo te hará sufrir.

Veo tu sonrisa y tus ojos que brillan de una forma tan especial; me das lástima, sé que te crees enamorada de un estúpido que no te dará lo que mereces, será efímera tu felicidad.

Eres una estúpida que ha rechazado al hombre que en verdad te podía mostrar el poder y la felicidad. Una gran felicidad estando tú y yo juntos trabajando para él, pero claro que preferiste nuevamente al majadero que te llevara a la desgracia.

¿Cómo te atreves a enfrentarlo? El señor es un hombre muy poderoso, tienes que darte cuenta. No pueden contra él, deja de desafiarlo.

¿Otra vez? Ya con esta han sido tres veces que lo has desafiado, que fuiste contra él. Tienes que parar, puedes poner en peligro tu vida. ¿Qué hace ese tonto que no te cuida?, ¿qué acaso no ve el peligro al que te enfrentas?

Maldigo nuevamente y odio con mayor fuerza al estúpido que te está haciendo feliz, que te está dando la felicidad, las sonrisas, los momentos únicos y ese bebé que te hace ver tan hermosa como jamás lo creí posible.

Tenía que decirle, tenía que hacerlo. Yo quería el poder, quería ser importante, quería que me vieras nuevamente.

Nunca creí que a ti te escogería, que tu familia seria la que estuviera señalada, que desearía a tu hijo. Te han marcado por mis palabras.

Quiero salvarte, deseo verte bien, no quiero que sufras, no me importa qué tenga que hacer, a quién tenga que recurrir, pero te quiero… viva.

Porque nadie me escuchó, porque no hicieron mucho más, porque lo permitieron, nunca debió llegar tan lejos, jamás debiste ponerte al frente recibiendo el Avada, permitiendo que te matara de manera tan inmunda.

Te han traicionado y me han traicionado. Te juro que rogué por ti, hice cuanto pude y es tan malditamente injusto que nadie salvó aquello que yo siempre he querido.

Me han pedido que cuide aquello por lo que te sacrificaste.

Odio a tu maldito hijo, tengo que odiarlo; se parece tanto a su padre, es ver a James completamente. El mismo cabello, el mismo color, la misma altura, usa lentes igual a él, es tan bueno en Quidditch como él, pero lo odio más…

Porque a ti nunca pude odiarte, y Harry se parece a ti: es bueno, no es pretencioso, no se burla de los demás, su carácter es igual al tuyo. Por eso lo odio, porque nunca he sido capaz de odiarte a ti.

En lo más hondo de mi corazón siento cierto alivio cuando Harry me ve con odio. Así quise que tú lo hicieras, así me hubiese costado menos apreciarte, quererte… viva.

Sentir su rechazo y su desprecio es desear que hubieras sido tú; mirar esos ojos tan iguales a los tuyos y que no miren tan tiernamente como tú lo hacías es bueno para mí.

Mucho más porque está vivo.

Soy el encargado de mover ese artefacto para que tu hijo no se obsesione con él. Con paso firme y decidido, llego a la habitación. Pero en este momento en la oscuridad y el silencio que encierra la habitación, siento ese poder que fluye, la magia del artefacto.

Miro al frente. Es tan alto que toca el techo, su marco dorado aun en la oscuridad brilla, las gruesas patas en forma de garra lo sostienen en equilibrio; pero nada es tan impresionante como mirar la imagen tan perfecta, tan real de ti. Me hace sentir nuevamente todo, me hace recordar cuánto he querido gritarte que te odio…

Pero no puedo, Lily. Ver tus ojos, tu sonrisa, saber que nunca me odiaste, es tan doloroso saber que yo te quité la vida…

Yo que te amé, y _te amo aún_.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Bueno, malo, pésimo? Se reciben todo tipo de cosas, desde tomatazos, hasta un avada, pasando por un review. Aun así espero me manden algo.

Los quiere mucho

**_Anyza Malfoy_**

_Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur_


End file.
